Destiny Dreams
by jellomello143
Summary: They clawed at the tree with their raw flesh, staring up at her with hungry white eyes as groans of hunger left their blood stained mouth. A scream left her throat as one tried climbing up the tree but failed. If she were to die now it would have been from a heart attack. "Do you want help?" said a soft voice next to her. She screamed bloody murder and almost fell out of the tree.


**Destiny Dreamer**

**Summary: Sage Maeve is a strange girl. She doesn't hang out with anyone, she's too quiet for anyone's comfort, and she doesn't wear any emotion on her face. Sage holds many dark secrets from her past that makes her stuck in the middle of being on the good side or the bad. When Felix Seamus moves into town he has no shame in trying to figure out the deepest secret about the emotionless girl.**

Chapter 1

Dreams

_The girl raced across the graveyard, her eyes darting everywhere they could see. It was dead quiet, not a single light in sight other than the small flashlight she held in her hands. Her whole body was trembling in fear, her breath coming out in short pants while her heart beat viciously in her chest._

_ Thoughts swirled through her mind and she jumped and took a step back when she heard a tree branch snap. Laughter filled the graveyard along with moans and groans from the walking dead that surrounded her._

_ She raced towards a tree and climbed up the highest and toughest branch, the moans and groans getting louder. Tears filled her eyes as she shone the light down to where the walking dead were coming to the tree she sat in._

_ They clawed at the tree with their raw flesh, staring up at her with hungry white eyes as groans of hunger left their blood stained mouth. A scream left her throat as one tried climbing up the tree but failed. If she were to die now it would have been from a heart attack._

_ "Do you want help?" said a soft voice next to her. She screamed bloody murder and almost fell out of the tree. The girl looked next to her and into stormy gray eyes that held no emotion; they were just staring at her.  
"W-who are-," before the girl could finish the person with the gray eyes cut her off_

_ "I asked you a question," The voice didn't sound mean, it didn't sound like anything really, like a small breeze of the wind_

_ "Yes, please," The girls voice was coming out trembling now and the person next to her made no move to do anything "Please, I'm begging you," Tears streamed down her peachy face and finally the person next to her reached out their hand slowly and touched the girls forehead_

_ Pain struck the girl full force and the scene around her changed. The girl now stood in a field of flowers and in the middle stood one tall cherry blossom tree. On the lowest branch sat a figure, their legs dangling down from the tree branch._

_ "You're welcome," the soft voice said. The girl slowly walked over to where the person was. In the tree was a girl with waist length bleach blonde hair with light silver streaks. Her eyes were a stormy gray with her bleach blonde and silver streaked bangs almost covering her right eye._

_ Under her left eye were a three inch silver star and a black crest moon surrounded a little bit of the left eye. Her skin was pale and she wore a gray tank top with fish net leggings and mid-thigh ripped jean shorts along with gray combat boots. A black machine gun was strapped to her back._

_ All over both her arms were stars, moons, and weird writing. The words '__**Dream Catcher**__' was written in black ink on her neck like a necklace. Her face was still blank as she looked at the girl who stared up at the beautiful girl._

_ "My work here is done," and with that, the girl on the tree branch disappeared without another trace_

**~The Next Day~**

"I was having a nightmare and she just popped up out of nowhere and changed the whole dream, she was so beautiful," Gabi Hedrick gushed from across the room

"Wow! Did she tell you her name?" asked Gabi's friend Jennet in wonder

"No but she had a tattoo on her neck that said Dream Catcher so I'll call her that," Gabi answered. I just kept doodling until the teacher came in.

"Okay class, settle down and take your seats, we have a new student," Mr. Walker, our History told us and everyone got seated, except for me because I was already seated "You can come in now."

I didn't look up from my doodling until I felt like eyes were trying to bore holes into my black haired head. The pen in my hand stopped moving as I cast my dark gray eyes up to the front of the room where a boy I think I've seen before just walked in and was staring at me.

When I stared back with my blank eyes he didn't even blink. He had black hair with dark blue streaks and went below his earlobes and sometimes into his hazel eyes. His skin was a light tan and he looked to be about an inch or two taller than me.

"I'm Felix Seamus and I'm from California," The guy says and I looked back down at my paper, starting draw again.

"Thank you Felix, you can go sit next to Sage," said Mr. Walker but I kept drawing as the guy sat down next to me

"Ew, he has to sit next to _her_?" my ears caught one of the girls in the class says. I didn't mind though, I didn't care about anything really.

"I feel so bad for him," another girl said and went back to drawing whatever came to mind

"Sage," called Mr. Walker from across the room and I looked up, my black bangs getting into my dark gray eyes "Pay attention in class," he told me.

Not even 5 minutes later someone tapped my shoulder and I slowly turned my head to look at the guy. Emotionless stormy gray eyes clashed with curious hazel eyes.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" He asked me in a whisper.

"No," my voice was so emotionless that it would've startled anyone but he just kept looking at me, holding my gaze. I tore my gaze away; I would've been annoyed if I had any feelings at all.


End file.
